BulletProof Heart
by leighjw98
Summary: Sequal to 'Rescue me' . 2 Years later. Things still seem to be normal, only The Fairy Tail mages don't know about Mia. OcxOc ; LucyxNatsu ; GreyxJuvia ; MiraxOC Izayoi Sakamaki is not my oc, but an oc by xAwAkEnDxGoDx :) Character names are taken from the french manga x :)
1. Stronger

Sequal to Rescue me.

CHAPTER ONE

Zeleph sat and watched the breeze swaying the trees through the remembered the events like it was yesterday. He didn't want things to end like this, he never wanted to be woken from his peace. Grimoire heart, did that. They ruined it all. And now so many people have sufford. Because of him. He'd have moments like this, where he'd regret his whole existance. Although these moments didn't last last, they still affected him moraly. He forget's his thought's though when he gets back to 'normal'.

"Zeleph?" A small girl called out. She was young, and looked so innocent. A Little kid that's all she was.

Zeleph looked behind him, to see the little girl running over to him. She had long black hair, plaited. She triped on a tree root. Zeleph jumped up and helped her up. "How many times, be careful mai!" Zeleph complained helping her up. "Sorry Zeleph..." She replied ashamed.

"Don't worry.." He said holding her in his arms. " Just be careful..."

...

"Happy birthday!" Everyone shouted out as Sascha walked into the guild. A blush of suprise appeared on her pale cheeks. Alex rushed over to her and hugged her, kissing her on the cheek."Happy birthday babe." he whispered. Which caused the birthday girl to blush.

"What's all this?" The ginger asked.

"To celebrate you're second birthday here with us!" Mira said happily.

"Thank you!" Sascha said, a tear forming in her eye.

"Party!" Macarof called out. Sascha, along with a number of other members face-palmed.

Alex took the birthday girl outside. They walked hand in hand to the park. "Sascha." Alex began turning to face her.

"here." He said handing her a little black box.

"what's this?" Sascha asked confused looking at the black box that had been placed in her hand.

"A birthdat present." Alex said calmly, smiling softly at her.

She opened the little box, to find a necklace. It was on a silver chain, with a heart pendant in the middle. It had a gem placed in the middle, and it opened. She opened it carefully to see a picture of her and Alex inside.

"Thank you!" She said happily hugging him tightly.

He took it out of her hand and placed it around her neck. "Happy 18th." he whispered.

She turned around and kissed him softly, a thank you in some form. It had been 2 years, since she'd met Alex, 2 years since she'd made it to Fairy Tail. 2 years since she met Izayoi. 2 years since she met Joey. 2 years since Zeleph. Sascha still had a scar from where her sister stabbed her, like the memories woud never go away.

"Thank you!" Sascha replied, smiling brightly.

"I love you" Alex Replied, kissing his girlfriend, once more.

"I love you too" She replied between kissing. It was fair to say that the two were more in love now, than they had ever been.

The 2 made their way back to the guild. "Alex" Sascha said before entering the guild, he turned to face her. Concern wall all over his face. "Thanks for this. The past 2 years... I don't know what i'd have done without you."

"You know i'd do anything for you." he replied smiling. Sascha smiled back and they entered the guild.

"Where have you been?" Mira complained.

"Sorry, i wanted her all to my self!" Alex joked causing Sascha to blush.

"Well we want to give you your present from us." She said, suddenly becoming happier within an instant.

With that Izayoi, came over holding a box. He handed it to his friend. "It's from all of us here at Fairy Tail." He said. Sascha smiled and thanked everyone.

She opened it carefully to find a charm bracelet. She looked at the charms. Each one representing one of her close friends. For example ; A flame for Natsu , A snowflake for Grey, 2 Dragons linked for Rogue and Sting , A star for Lucy, An Alpha charm for Izayoi, A cloud for Alex... On each charm, was marked the name of the one it represented. So In the heart, Mira's name was engraved... (I know how badly i described it... Sorry :) )

...

"Why are you always so sad?" Asked Mia.

"I'm pretty much a Demon." Zeleph replied, emotionless.

"But i remember when you loved her. When you loved Mavis."

"That was too long ago..."

...

Sascha entered her apartement, a littlee tipsy, followed by Alex. He moved in with her permantly after Joey left, About a year ago.

"Are you okay babe?" Alex asked his tipsy girlfriend.

"Yup." She said falling onto her bed.

"Are you sure?" He said laughing.

He walked over to her, helping her sit up. "How much did you drink?" He questionned.

"Maybe 2...3?" She replied a little embarassed.

Her dress had riden up a bit by this point, and she hadn't seemed to have noticed. So Alex pulled it back down so it covered her leg.

He sat on the bed, with Sascha in his arms. Her eyes slowly fell as did his. Her head fell on his shoulder as she fell asleep in his arms.

...

In the Morning.

Sascha's eyes opened slowly. She noticed the way she lay, the way her head rested on Alex's Shoulder. Her heart started beating faster. Her love growing.

"Morning." His voice startled her.

"How long have yu been awake?" Sascha asked sitting up normally.

"About Half an hour." Alex replied, moving a piece of hair out of Sascha's face.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Sascha asked.

"You looked so peacful asleep." Sascha blushed as Alex held her closer.

"I wouldn't have minded you know!" She replied, kissing his cheek softly.

"So how you feeling?" He asked.

" ?"

"No hangover?" He joked.

"No..." She replied blushing.

Sascha stood up and gathered clean cloths from her waredrope. 20 minuites or so, later, sascha finally left the bathroom, her hair curled and she was wearing a dark blue dress.

"What's the special Occasion?" Alex joked

"Nothing why?"

"You look amazing!" He replied, standing up and walking over to her. Sascha idn't reply, she just blushed.

"We going on a mission today?" Alex asked.

"If you want to..." Sascha said trying to find her brown ankle boots.

After about an hour, the 2 mages headed to the guild. "Morning!" Sascha greeted as they entered the guild.

"Hi!" Mira called out from behind the bar. The guild seemed to be in good form this morning.


	2. The Truth, Him & Her

So hi guys... I'm back...I'm finally updating...I'm so sorry...I'm an aweful writer -" .

So much has been going on for me recently, i mean exams, i had to go for Radios &amp; X-rays ... yh anyways i'm back and so here's a new chapter that should have been written like months agao...

I was going to post this a few weeks ago but i didn't have time because i had exams, i wanted to post it, because a few weeks ago it was a friends birthday, and they suggested that i fianlly update,

so yh this is a late birthday chapter :) Happy birthday x :)

But anyway i hope you like it...

* * *

The 2 mages stood at the mission bored. Nothing really caught their eyes. It was only basic butt kicking of weak unrisky dark mages. Nothing that caught either Alex' or Sascha's attention.

"Don't forget kids, trials for the S class Ranking start today. It's once in a year, so i'd start practcing. " The master said, shocking the two mages, searching for a job. He then left to find Mira or something,he , He already seemed qute drunk. "I wonder if Natsu and Lucy want to train with us?" Sascha sugessted. Alex nodded and the two left to find the said-mages.

LATER THAT DAY

The group of talented mages stood around in a messy circle, the mages consisted of : Sascha, Lucy, Mirajane, Juvia, Grey, Natsu, Izaoi, Alex.

"So what's the plan?" Grey questionned.

"Well, we're here to train, so we should split into groups...?" Izayoi Questionned. Sacsha nodded in agreement.

"Ok, Sascha, Izayoi, alex and Lucy, in one group, the others in my group." Mira said, pointing to each member. They all nodded and split up into groups, one going to one end of the training field and the other one to the other side.

The training was like any other training. They'd work in pairs, to make their powers tthe best they could, untill they began to spar each other. It wasn't like last time they all fought together. The fights were harder to win, The opponants were stronger. Especially those who fought against Zeleph last year.

Sascha watched the fight between Alex and Lucy. She stood at the side lines with Izayoi. "Do you think we'll see him again?" She asked quietly, just loud enough for the two of them to hear. The latter shrugged, he was too busy watching the intense fight in front of him. "I mean what if we really are the legend thing..." Sascha continued. Her voice trembled slghtly. It always did when she thought of him. Zeleph. "I don'tt know, i mean aparently we are, but if we do see him again, we beat him once, we'll just do it again!" Izayoi smiled, causing sascha to aswell. Then they both refocused on the fight betwenn their two friends.

* * *

Zeleph sat deep in the forest, like he always did, well when he had his own mind. The little girl sat next to him. Smiling away at nothing in particulair.

"Zeleph?" She spoke up, looking up at the tall, red-eyed demon. "What happenned to Mavis?" She asked slowly as her smile disappeared, as she became more serious.

"You know very well i can't tell you that." Although Zeleph's voice was calm, you could still hear how agitated he really was.

"Just tell me what she lloks like? I can't really remember..." Mia said sadly. Zeleph took a deep breath before speaking up. "She had long white hair. She was a small person but she seriouslt had a big personality. She was always caring and looked after everyone, which is why she started that guild, Fairy Tail. She had the most beautiful eyes, just like yours..." Zelephs voice soon trailed off as he remembered Mavis. The one true time in his whole life he was happy. The one time in his life, he had no regrets, the one time, he didn't feel like the demon he truely was of the few that accepted Zeleph for himelf, she accepted him for a human, a mage not the demon that he was cursed with. Only 3 people in the whole world accepted him. Mavis. Mia. And then the last one,, the one who reminded him of Mavis, the one he sent away. The one he fought. The one who was sent to kill him.

* * *

"How did Zeleph even end up a demon? Wasn't he a normal mage before hand? I mean he can't be all bad?!" Sascha doubted.

"No one can really remember how he turned into a demon, it's just always been like that in our era. I'm sure he was a good guy, but something happenned, something caused him to go into the darkness..." Mira explained. Sascha nodded. "Are there any books that might help me find out what happenned in the FT library?" Sascha continued to ask. Mira shurgged. "I'm not sure, you'd have to look..." Mira admitted. Sascha nodded and smiled before heading to the FT library.

* * *

She sat down with a number of different books infront of her. She opened them and began looking for any slight indice of what happenned. She didn't know why but this suddenly interesseted her, like something was making her find the truth about Zeleph, and the Legend.

She picked up the last book, sighing as she found nothing in the other 4. She opened it and ficked throught the precious pages. Then she came to a page.

Zeleph and Mavis. The truth that has been hidden.

She continued reading. It was an unsorced document, so it wasn't sure that this was the real truth. But this was all she had, the only hope, of finding out about Zelpeh himself.

* * *

-sascha's pov-

I kept reading untill i came to a paragraph about how the legend was made.

It is said, that Zeleph got cursed, that he was deemed to become a demon. He din't want to fall into the darkness and kill everything and everyone. His heart was kind and pure. So he and his good friend came up with the plan. To make a mage; that would be strong enough to kill Zeleph if needed. They created one, using magic and the other was found. They searched every where to find the right power. The magic child was 'born' only to look like a real baby, a mix between zeleph and mavis. For a short time it is said that Zeleph kept the child by his side, untill it hurt him too much, as it reminded him of mavis who he left. So he sent the child away. Hoping one day, his day would come where they'd meet again. Where they'd fight.

I felt my heart beat faster. I reread the same paragraph over and over. So slowly gathered my thoughts and tried to figure out what i had just read. "So basically either me or Izayoi are pure magic? A magic created child." I mumbled to myself...


End file.
